The present invention relates to a disc support plate for holding a disc, and a disc recording and/or reproducing device including such disc support plate.
One of the disc recording and/or reproducing devices mounted on a vehicle for reproducing sound is a disc player. The disc player is constructed such that a plurality of disc-like recording mediums such as a compact disc (CD) is stored in a magazine, and the whole of the discs stored in the magazine is changed at a time. This brings the disc player to increase the size, so that the main body is received in a trunk, while only a portion necessary for operation is arranged in a cabin. However, changing discs is not possible during driving of the vehicle, and requires stop thereof to open the trunk, forming a bothersome affair.
On this account, vehicle-mounted disc players to be received in cabins are developed in recent years. Such vehicle-mounted disc player, which is required to enable storage of a plurality of discs, is received in a predetermined space in a dashboard in the cabin. Accordingly, there remains an essential challenge of a reduction in size of the vehicle-mounted disc players.
Referring to FIG. 42, for example, the vehicle-mounted disc player includes a roughly rectangular-prism casing 201 of a given dimension called 1 DIN size or the like, in which, for instance, six disc support plates or trays 203 for individually holding six discs 202 thereon are placed one upon another to constitute a disc compartment 204. The six discs 202 are individually loaded through a disc loading opening 205 formed in the casing 201 to be held on the respective trays 203.
The six trays 203 are vertically movably placed one upon another through a guide support 206. Upon reproduction, a selected tray 203 holding a selected disc 202 and all other trays 203 positioned thereabove are moved upward to form a space under the selected tray 203, into which a turntable for holding and turning the disc 202 and an optical pickup are inserted to reproduce the disc 202.
In order to make proof the trays 203 against scratches occurring upon loading of the discs 202, etc., each tray 203 includes a resin layer placed by coating the whole surface of a metal substrate or placed on part of the metal substrate, i.e. a portion thereof contacting the disc 202, in an outsert way, or a protective sheet placed in an adhesive way.
However, the above conventional trays and disc player presented the following problems:
1) The tray having a resin layer placed by coating the whole surface of a metal substrate is apt to suffer mixing of foreign matters during full coating, which may cause damage to a disc. Moreover, with the resin layer resulting from coating, a special treatment of an end face of the substrate is required to avoid damage to a disc by the end face of the substrate;
2) The tray having a resin layer placed on part of the metal substrate in an outsert way is difficult to obtain small thickness, e.g. 0.1-0.2 mm, of the resin layer due to nature of outsert forming. Moreover, some contrivance should be taken for the substrate to prevent the resin layer from peeling off from the substrate, increasing manufacturing cost; and
3) The tray having a protective sheet such as resin layer placed adhesively on part of the metal substrate provides poor workability due to nature of adhesion of the protective sheet, and is apt to produce positional displacement during adhesion. The protective sheet needs about 0.45 mm thickness, making a tray extremely thick. Moreover, an adhesive agent squeezed out of the protective sheet will be cured to cause damage to a tray.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a tray having a flocked layer placed on a substrate made, e.g. of metal through an adhesive layer, whereby disc protection can be ensured by the flocked layer when mounting a disc on the tray.
The present invention generally provides a disc support plate, comprising:
a substrate including an edge on a disc loading side;
an adhesive layer placed on the substrate; and
a flocked layer placed on the substrate through the adhesive layer.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a device for recording and/or reproducing a disc, comprising:
at least one plate which supports the disc, the plate comprising:
a substrate including an edge on a disc loading side;
an adhesive layer placed on the substrate; and
a flocked layer placed on the substrate through the adhesive layer.